


Бойтесь

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Комментарий 1: Гордость не бластер, в жопу не засунешь. (фраза придумана под впечатлением от драки с Шенкопфом).Комментарий 2: Я женщин, конечно, люблю, но они ни оч (ц)Краткое содержание: давным-давно Ройенталь спасла Кирхайса во время покушения Ансбаха, и он тогда впервые рассмотрел ее. И влюбился. Спустя несколько лет, когда она была назначена генерал-губернатором Новых Земель, а Райнхард чуть не погиб на Урваши, Кирхайс успевает добраться до нее, чтобы предотвратить мятеж.





	Бойтесь

**Author's Note:**

> Автор понимает, что такая судьба такой Ройенталь в описанном Танакой мире невозможна.

***  
Отделаться от ощущение, что Бергергрюн идет охраной, а не почетным караулом, не получалось. Да, Кирхайс равен в звании генерал-губернатору Новых Земель, но после инцидента на Урваши кажется, что он тут не гость, и не доверенное лицо императора Райнхарда, а пленник.  
Ройенталь можно понять, она не доверяет никому.  
Домашний арест за укрывательство Кольрауш - двойное оскорбление чести. Хотя предательства ровно в том, что Ройенталь не стала доносить на женщину, пытавшуюся убить ее, а сначала разобралась с ней сама, и через пару недель вытолкала взашей.  
Кирхайс бы посмотрел на то, как они по-женски выясняли отношения. Половина генштаба бы посмотрела, чего уж. Личная жизнь гросс-адмирала Ройенталь была тайной. Она явно была, тут сомнений не было, не то, что с Оберштайном. Сомнений не было и в том, что она могла позвать в постель и мужчину, и женщину.  
Многие думали, что рано или поздно она успокоится и сочетается законным браком с Райнхардом. Это была бы отличная, смертоносная пара. Они прекрасно подходили друг другу, но... как император и его адмирал, не более.  
Кирхас догадывался сколько сил Ройенталь приложила, чтобы стоять перед троном в первом ряду, и знал, что окажись она женой - будет обряжена в платье и обязана понести. Стране нужен наследник, и только для этого стране нужна императрица. Ройенталь бы, может, и хотела взойти на трон, но другим путем.  
Еще думали, что она выйдет замуж за Миттермайера. Кирхайс видел, что ей нравится быть красивой для Вольфа, видел, что он умеет остановить ее. Но вместе с тем... Это была дружба. Миттермайер, кажется, единственный, кто не держал за пазухой камня, обернутого в бумажку с надписью: "Ты же женщина". 

Кирхайс обязан ей жизнью. Когда было совершено покушение на Райнхарда, они вдвоем бросились на Ансбаха. В одиночку Кирхайс не справился бы, а она десантник. Хрупкий, слабый, но десантник. Хотя применимо ли слово "слабый" к той, что махала топором наравне со всеми?  
Ей от того вечера на память остался шрам. Возможно, рана срослась бы лучше, но уже через несколько дней, в накинутом поверх повязок кителе, она вела корабли в бой вместе со всеми. У нее не было права на слабость, истерику, неудачу. Люди шли за ней ровно до тех пор, пока она побеждала. Пока она была сильнее каждого из них. И Райнхард был готов видеть ее рядом с собой только до этих пор.  
Именно поэтому Кирхайс приехал сейчас - не дать ей сорваться в гражданскую войну. Вместе с ней пережить еще одну пощечину - оскорбление гордости. Дать ей силу извиниться. Нет, не свидетель позора, а тот, кто сможет защитить ее перед Райнхардом столько раз, сколько потребуется. Она нужна империи, нужна живой, а не памятником не женской - обычной человеческой гордости. Она нужна Зигфриду Кирхайсу. 

***  
Ее сложно назвать красивой. Слишком резкие движения, слишком широкая походка, слишком дерзкий взгляд. Не мужчина, и не женщина — нечто среднее.   
Сидела, не делая и попытки поприветствовать начальственного гостя, как подобает. Она отгородилась столом, сцепленными под подбородком руками и колючим взглядом разных глаз.   
Кирхайс вежливо ждал, пока Бергергюн оставит их вдвоем. Хотелось шепнуть на ухо: "Не бойтесь, я не причиню ей вреда". С Бергергюна сталось бы рассмеяться грубым низким смехом: "Я боюсь не за нее".   
Действительно, что за нее бояться.  
\- Нам всем повезло, что я и так был на полпути к Хайнессену и успел добраться быстро, ваше превосходительство.  
Она молчала, не шевелясь. Действительно, Кирхайс вылетел раньше, чтобы подготовить все к визиту Его Величества.  
\- Я знаю, что вы не хотели его убивать. Не так. Не подсылая мальчишек-смертников.  
\- Вы обвиняете меня в измене, Кирхайс? - голос слишком спокоен, чтобы поверить в ее уверенность в себе. - Вы, смотрящий на то, как Оберштайн с Лангом узурпируют власть, спускающий им это с рук? Может быть мне стоит обвинить вас в измене и бездействии? — слова змеями вываливались изо рта.  
\- Боюсь не вы и не я решаем, кого Райнхард сочтет предателем, не так ли? Это его право.  
\- И что, почетная роль в очередной раз выпала мне? Зачем вы приехали, Кирхайс? К чему этот фарс.   
Она все еще сидела за столом, притворяясь спокойной, хотя должна была бы ходить, и тогда Кирхайс поймал бы ее. Обнял. Прижал к себе, согласившись стать изменником ее доверия. Ведь они не касаются друг друга, не обнимают. Между ними форма и ритуалы устава.  
Она чувствовала это. Не могла не чувствовать, поэтому и сидела, не давая себя спасти.  
"Я приехал уговорить вас извиниться. Он не держит зла за попытку покушения. В этом нет беды. Но он хочет, чтобы вы продемонстрировали свою верность и приехали либо с головой врага в мешке, либо просто приехали показать, что вы верны, что ничего не изменилось с той грозовой ночи. И тогда он смог бы ответить, что верит вам. Он не может признаться первым. Никогда не мог. Не умеет. Я не смог его научить, поэтому приехал сам".  
\- Вы должны мне свидание, Ройенталь. Было бы обидно, не получить выигрыш, если вы умрете. Я и так тянул слишком долго.  
\- Действительно, - она едва улыбнулась их общему воспоминанию.  
Кирхайс бы скорее схватился за голову от одной памяти о том похмелье. Нет, Ройенталь он перепил, но какой ценой! Да и победа была весьма условной. У него уже начал заплетаться язык, он тянул стопки, не торопясь. Она опрокидывала их в себя лихо, одну за одной, и выглядела человеком, сохранявшим ясность мысли и речи ровно до тех пор, пока не упала лицом в стол. Кирхайс запомнил мгновение торжества, и свалился следом. Миттермайер весь следующий день в красках расписывал, как транспортировал их в гостиничный номер и мстительно свалил на одну кровать. За честь их обоих можно было не беспокоится. Они были не в том состоянии.   
Возможно слухи в искаженном виде все же дошли до Райнхарда и это стало одной из причин его отдаления.  
\- Сегодня после полудня, Ройенталь.  
\- И куда же вы столь элегантно приглашаете меня? - в глазах зажегся огонек. Кажется она образовалась возможности вырваться из рутины своих горьких мыслей.  
\- О... я надеюсь вас поразить необычностью выбора. Мы пойдем покупать мне одежду. Сомневаюсь, что вы разбираетесь в последних веяниях моды - ношение формы притупляет ощущения, но у вас хороший вкус.  
\- Вы цените мужчин, которых я выбираю? - она, наконец, сыто потянулась и встала из-за стола, став той Ройенталь, которую Кирхайс когда-то знал.  
\- Мне больше не на кого положиться. Представьте, вот мирное время, война закончилась, и мне бы пора уже сменить китель на костюм советника или научиться ходить в магазин за хлебом - ведь так делают в обычной жизни? А у меня ни штанов, ни жилета. И к Райнхарду не обратиться за помощью.  
\- Он спихнет все на Оберштайна, и вы будете пугалом.  
\- Вы зрите в корень. Видите, как я нуждаюсь в дружеской помощи?  
\- Надеюсь вы не собираетесь наряжать и меня как куклу? - Ройенталь провела ладонью по девственно чистому столу, будто стирала с него пыль.  
\- Собираюсь. В понятие свидания входит три примерки на мой выбор, и совместный ужин, когда мы оба будем в штатском. Сбегать через окно запрещено. Я должен проводить вас до дома, убедившись, что все в порядке.   
\- Грильпарцеру организовать нападение, чтобы вы могли показать молодетскую удаль и произвести на девушку впечатление?  
\- Вот с Райнхардом это уже не сработало, давайте не будем повторять, Ройенталь. Мне вполне достаточно подержаться за руку, - Кирхайс разрывался между желанием поцеловать ее в наморщенный нос и желанием стукнуть.  
\- Вы удивительно страстный мужчина, Кирхайс. Таких свиданий в моей жизни точно еще не было. Поздравляю, вам удалось меня удивить.  
Со значительно большим удовольствием Кирхайс запер бы ее в подвале и в таком виде продемонстрировал Его Величеству. Тогда и второго можно было бы запереть в этом же подвале и выпустить через месяц - худых, потрепанных, но помирившихся. Или они бы сбежали раньше? Это тоже был бы хороший вариант. Во всех книгах написано, что испытания сближают. Теперь же им предстояла прогулка по самому элитному торговому центру, в котором продавцы настолько вышколены, что не заметят ни разных глаз генерал-губернатора, ни рыжей шевелюры и выдающегося роста советника Его Величества. И охрану, которая будет старательно читать газеты, тоже не заметят. Интересно, в выбранном торговом центре после полудня останется хотя бы один настоящий посетитель?..  
У Кирхайса была пара часов, чтобы определиться с рестораном. Жаль, что Фаренхайт остался на Феззане. Его помощь и моральная поддержка Кирхайсу сейчас бы не помешали. Можно было бы взять его на свидание третьим. Тогда они бы как-нибудь справились с Ройенталь. Уверенность в собственных силах таяла на глазах, но Кирхайс надеялся, что опыт общения с Райнхардом закалил его нервы.   
***  
Кирхайс смерил ее взглядом, и приказал:  
— А теперь переоденься. Ты не пойдешь в кителе и плаще. Хорошо, что хоть не в парадной форме вышла!  
— Это так лестно! Ваше превосходительство изволит снова обращаться ко мне на ты, как когда-то давно, — она изобразила книксен, который в форме выглядел омерзительно.  
— Если я выберу тебя в фаворитки, то меня заподозрят в гомосексуальности, а империи пока не нужен такой скандал. Ройенталь, я не хочу, чтобы мы были советником и генерал-губернатором. Я хочу, чтобы мы были человеком и человеком. Я помню, ты умела. У меня даже есть идея, как сделать день приятнее.  
— Выпить, не сходя со ступеней этой уютной гостиницы?  
— Зришь в корень. В одном из магазинчиков той галереи, куда мы идем, наливают аперитив для ранних пташек.  
— Вы все еще пьете в полдень, господин советник?  
— Я все еще тебя не удавил, и мне нужны силы продержаться до романтического ужина.   
— Не собираюсь упрощать вам задачу, и юбки у меня в рабочем шкафчике не нашлось. Так что придется вам любить такой, какая есть.  
— Почему сразу любить, Ройенталь? — Кирхайс притворился нарочито испуганным.  
— Свидание же. Кто приглашает на свидание нелюбимую девушку?  
— Я опять все перепутал? Надо было звать вас в разведку?  
Кирхайс почтительно открыл ей дверь, предлагая сесть в машину. Сам он сел с другой стороны. Было неуютно. Все же форма делала их другими. Ройенталь сидела прямая, подтянутая, строгая в черной с серебром форме. Он же был одет, как получилось: брюки красивого песочного цвета немного обтрепаны снизу. Рубашка оказалась маловата, поэтому застегнулась с трудом - Кирхайс стал крупнее. На шейный платок был пущен шнурок — современно, молодежно. Нет, стыдно ему не было. Но одежду на имперский фасон ему пошьют и на Феззане, и на Одине и почти в любой части галактики. А вот где достать что-то на манер Хайнессена, как не в самой мятежной столице? Ну и просто это было первое, что пришло ему в голову. Не в музей же ее вести.

После бокала шампанского Ройенталь заметно подобрела и даже перешла на нейтральное “Кирхайс”, вместо “ваше превосходительство”. Ей было интересно и скучно одновременно. Пить — интересно, ходить между рядов одежды — скучно. Внимание привлекли только футболки с дурацкими надписями, поэтому в дальнейшее путешествие Кирхайс отправился в темно синих штанах из грубого хлопка, которые вызывающе обтягивали задницу — Райнхард бы не одобрил, Ройенталь понравилось — и в футболке с надписью “Вернем кольцо Нибелунгам”. Ройенталь, впрочем, тоже пришлось переодеться. Кирхайс был неумолим. Он померил на нее пару блуз — она надела их на голое тело, посмотрелась в зеркало и спросила абсолютно серьезно:  
— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я так пошла?  
У нее были широкие плечи, крепкие руки и маленькая аккуратная грудь, которая не нуждалась в дополнительной поддержке. Под кителем не было видно, но батист просвечивал, а шелк любовно оглаживал соски и не стеснялся показать их любопытному наблюдателю.  
— У тебя, правда, тоже все видно, — она скользнула ладонью по его груди и Кирхайс понял, что тело послушно отозвалось на представление.   
— Уговорила. Футболка. Тогда мы будем на равных.   
Синяя футболка с затейными белыми завитушками отдаленно напоминала форму, но ей не очень шла, если, конечно, думать о ней в категориях обычных женщин. Она не скрывала, а только подчеркивала, как напрягались мышцы. Проследив его взгляд Ройенталь встала напротив и напрягла плечо. Кирхайс уважительно нажал. Его бицепсы были не хуже, но, наверное, это не то, чем ему стоило бы гордиться.

Второй по очереди должна была стать повседневная, но в меру нарядная одежда. Ройенталь с грустью проводила взглядом бокалы, но напиваться не стала. Кирхайсу все больше хотелось привести ее домой и уложить на диван, чтобы она лежала рядом в неудобной позе, задрав ноги на подлокотник, и они азартно резались в приставку. Тогда он бы выиграл и смог бы ее поцеловать. Оказывается очень сложно придумать повод поцеловать, даже если знаешь несколько лет. Даже, если у вас свидание.

Через три часа, когда Кирхайс был готов сдаться, Ройенталь вошла во вкус. Возможно дело было в быстрой еде, которую они вкусили стоя. “Совершенно недопустимо”, - процедил бы Оберштайн. Райнхард бы обзавидовался. Они капали соусом на стол и смеялись.  
Кирхайс уже знал, что она не умрет. Он не допустит этого. Яркая, красивая, особенная — она должна жить, просто потому, что империи не хватает таких безумных женщин, которые способны на все, и даже пробовать на вкус сладкую воду в шариках.  
Сегодня она вернется домой, стянет футболку через голову, скинет новые неудобные кроссовки. Завтра она облачится в форму, плащ примет ее в свои ласковые объятия. Завтра. Завтра они снова будут говорить, и завтра же Кирхайс силой, если понадобится, заставит ее подняться на “Барбароссу”. Потом, дни спустя, она будет стоять напротив Райнхарда. Возможно она не извинится. Возможно все станет еще хуже. Возможно Райнхард не простит самоуправства. Возможно…  
Нет.  
Кирхайс не допустит. Если будет надо, то он запрет их без еды и воды в тронном зале столько, сколько потребуется. И даже сможет убедить Оберштайна, что дело в благе галактики. 

Пиджак, брюки, сорочка, галстук. Все, что нужно юному герру Кирхайсу для того, чтобы было прилично выйти в магазин за хлебом, не так ли? Она повязывала галстук так туго, что казалось хотела задушить. Потом еще один, и еще. Кирхайс смотрел ей в глаза и не мог насмотреться. Так и пропадали все ее мужчины? Просто от того, что она смотрела? А ведь она старше. Должна казаться старухой, но из-за разницы в росте кажется младшей. А может быть дело в холеном ухоженном лице. Ройенталь не стесняясь использовала десятки баночек с косметикой: чтобы скрыть серый цвет лица, чтобы синяки под глазами не бросались в глаза, чтобы казаться свежей и подтянутой — всегда. И после безумной пьяной ночи, и во время многочасовой атаки. За человеком, который выглядит выспавшимся и отдохнувшим проще идти на смерть.  
Кирхайс же старательно брился каждое утро. На этом его долг родине считался отданным.   
— Ваш черед, Ройенталь.  
Это простой брючный костюм. Бежевый на этот раз. “В цвет глаз, — рассмеялась она. — Особенно правого”. Вряд ли она когда-нибудь наденет этот костюм, слишком неуместен он в их жизни. У футболок и то больше прав занимать место на полках гардеробных. Поэтому он кивнул, соглашаясь, и они пошли дальше. Третья перемена блюд, третий наряд - торжественный. Мужчины носят фраки, женщины — платья в пол. Это неизменное правило для обеих сторон галактики.

 

С фраком и просто и сложно. Кирхайс казался себе неуклюжим, огромным, нелепым. Вроде и привык, что высокий, широкоплечий — но это важно, когда ты десантник. В обычной жизни только мешает.  
Ройенталь, кажется, нравилось. Нравилось и портнихам. Они подкалывали то, что надо подколоть, подворачивали там, где надо подвернуть — фрак нельзя купить готовый. Господину советнику его доставят к утру подогнанным по фигуре. Никак иначе.  
Ройенталь равнодушно обвела взглядом платья. Нет ничего, чтобы затронуло ее сердце — нельзя было и надеяться. Но хозяйка попросила ее пройти к примерочным, и Кирхайсу осталось ждать. Ему неловко от этого ожидания. Булавки кололись, и вокруг — платья, платья, платья. Все для свадеб, торжеств, вечерних выходов в свет. И ведь встречались же люди, которые рватилсь на императорские приемы. Считали счастьем там побывать. Для Кирхайса тоже когда-то торжество во дворце казалось запретным. Теперь… теперь он бы с удовольствием остался дома. Старость.

На лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж магазина, появился прямой как палка старик. В таких легко узнать бывших дворян. Ты можешь сколько угодно жить на другой стороне галактики, но спину будешь держать прямо.  
— Вы тоже с другой стороны коридора, молодой человек? — продребежжал старческий голос, подтверждая догадку. — И как там?  
Кирхайс пробурчал неразборчивый ответ вида “Зиг кайзер Райнхард”, но в подробности вдаваться не стал, да старика не очень они и интересовали. Тот ждал, всматриваясь в выход из примерочных. И этого стоило ждать.  
Кирхайс встал, потому что невозможно было оставаться спокойным. Не замечая его, она шла к отражению в большом зеркале, возможно и сама покоренная зрелищем: платье прямое, из тяжелой ткани, замершей водой стекающее от груди к полу. Плечи открыты, талия подчеркнуто тонкая, драпировка скрыла маленькую грудь. Глубокий синий цвет казался черным. Богатая вышивка не вычурна - она слилась с тканью. Шлейф выглядел императорской мантией, ниспадающей с плеч.  
Кирхайс подошел к ней деревянным болванчиком и долго смотрел в отражение, обрамленное тяжелой рамой.  
Не хватало только сапфира, который бы переливался чуть ниже ключиц — тогда образ стал бы полным. Она была женственна. Она была сильна. Одно плечо было настолько беззащитно, что к нему хотелось прикоснуться губами — настоящая ли или фея из сказки? Другое — перечеркнуто шрамами. Именно к нему наклонился Кирхайс. То, что другие сочли бы уродством, для него было важнее безупречной красоты. Она спасла ему жизнь.  
— У моей невесты будет это платье, — Кирхайс поцеловал ее, как недавний жених целует молодую жену перед алтарем. Невинно. Просто, чтобы завершить ритуал. Сгорая от желания и предвкушая ночь.  
Она не отпрянула, очарованная магией наряда, не напомнила, что шрамы не красят женщину, и даже не сказала, что в ее жизни никогда не будет платьев.

— Элеонора! — раздалось сверху.  
Очарование момента рассыпалось, но Кирхайс не жалел о сказанном.  
Старик, ковыляя, спускался по лестнице. Ему, наверное, казалось, что он бежит.   
“Элеонора!” — повторил он, а потом опомнился.  
— Простите. Вы очень похожи. Это платье…  
— Лучше бы я была похожа на отца, — зло выдохнула Ройенталь.  
— Я шил это платье для нее, но она так никогда его и не надела.  
— Не думала, что добиться взаимности моей матери было трудно.  
— Может быть. Но мне не удалось, — старик поник. — До сих пор люблю ее, вы не поверите. Такая стерва, а так люблю! Вы же ее дочь, правда? — Он схватил Ройенталь за руку и прижал ее к сердцу. — Возьмите это платье. Я буду счастлив, если вы наденете его хотя бы один раз. Вы надолго на Хайнессене? Вы так похожи…

— Простите меня за эту выходку, — в словах владелицы магазина не было ни намека на раскаяние. — Это шедевр отца. Он вложил в него всю любовь к урожденной Марбах. Я не могла не узнать, что вы ее дочь, и не устояла перед соблазном дать ему перед смертью удовольствие исполнить мечту. Оно не продается, но будет доставлено вам. Именно вы делаете его настоящим произведением искусства.   
Не дожидаясь ответа, она цепко взяла отца за руку и увела из зала.

— Снять. Немедленно, — приказала Ройенталь.  
И Кирхайс подчинился. Не задумываясь, он расстегнул молнию на спине, и платье чешуей осыпалось к ее ногам.  
Без платья она была еще прекраснее. Особенно, конечно, черные кружевные трусики. Выше Кирхайс смотреть побоялся — он и так залился краской смущения.  
Ройенталь рассмотрела себя в зеркале, выступила из платья, приняла от девушек футболку и натянула штаны, став собой. Королева превратилась в ведьму, а потом в мальчишку с соседнего двора. И ведь Кирхайс совершенно не знал, чем он мог очаровать любую из них. Хоть надевай на нее обратно форму, плащ, сапоги и, в качестве ухаживаний, поддакивай на совещании, проталкивая ее решения. 

Они бесцельно бродили по торговому центру, пока Кирхайс не принял волевое решение прогуляться до ресторана. Вечер красивый и теплый, а до заведения — пара кварталов, не больше. Кирхайс даже почти смог развеселить ее, но, что важнее, они не говорили о завтрашнем дне или о том, что случилось. Был только день сегодняшний. День, в котором они доверяли друг другу.

— Ну вот мы и пришли, — Кирхайс кивнул в сторону вывески.  
Улица плохо освещена и казалось узкой, но именно этот ресторан ему посоветовали, как славящийся строгостью к традициям и, главное, наличием приватных залов. После долго дня вдвоем им, возможно, захочется поговорить, и не стоит, чтобы их разговоры долетели до чужих не в меру любопытных ушей.  
Стоило ему взяться за ручку двери, как появился метродотель.  
Он окинул их сдержанно презрительным взглядом:   
— Прошу прощения, но у нас дресс-код. Посещение ресторана в таком виде — недопустимо.  
Кирхайс и Ройенталь переглянулись в равной степени удивленно. Их? Не пускают? Дресс-код?...  
— Наверное возникло недопонимание, — Кирхайс улыбнулся, старательно изображая из себя дипломата. — Я бронировал столик на вечер.  
— В правилах бронирования указаны требования. Они распространяются на всех. Простите, мы ждем гостя, — метродотель кивнул на протискивающийся по узкой улочке бронированный лимузин.  
Кирхайс не сразу заметил, что Ройенталь напряглась и сжала руки в кулаки — ее еще на первой фразе обуяла ярость. Обернулся в последнюю секунду, когда она уже подняла руку вверх.  
— Не смей, — крикнул Кирхайс, и силком заставил ее опустить ладонь, ведь еще мгновенье — один рубящий жест и солдаты, которые должны были следить за каждым ее жестом, оттеснив метродотеля, взяли бы ресторан штурмом.  
— Я здесь ровно для того, чтобы господин советник мой пройти туда, куда он пожелает, тогда, когда он пожелает и одетый так, как он пожелает. Если они не понимают человеческую речь, тогда я открою двери силой, — рявкнула она.  
— Мы не завоеватели сейчас, мы гости, — попытался урезонить ее Кирхайс, благодаря богов, что он сильнее. Она чувствовала, что без драки вырваться не сможет, а это был бы еще больший урон ее статусу.  
— Эта планета принадлежит Его Величеству. И его волю здесь исполняю я. Если они не знают слов, то я научу их повиноваться иначе.  
— Прекрати. Просто прекрати, — устало сказал Кирхайс, - Мы найдем кабак, полный бывших Розенриттеров, и ты сможешь отвести душу.   
— Ты хочешь выставить меня посмешищем? Что моя власть здесь настолько крепка, что я даже не могу сходить поужинать без того, чтобы меня не вышвырнули за дверь? — прошипела Ройенталь ему в лицо.  
Они дернулись, отпрянув друг от друга, разрывая захват. Только это и спасло их. Выстрел был тихим, но отколол завиток лепнины у них над головами. Ройенталь обернулась.  
— Кто посмел стрелять без команды? Прекратить огонь! Немедленно! Приведите его ко мне!  
Она замерла, глядя в открытое окно на другой стороне улице, а потом толкнула Кирхайса под защиту лимузина. Туда же она швырнула метродотеля, который был не так доволен происходящим. Он потер ушибленную руку, и именно тогда Кирхайс заметил перстень. В прошлый раз знакомство с подобным украшением чуть не закончилось для него плачевно.  
Ройенталь стояла, выставив бластер перед собой. Кирхайс давно отчаялся понять, где она умудрялась его прятать. У него вот бластера с собой не было. Опять. Поэтому он сломал метродотелю кисть. Закрыл перстень ладонью, чтобы если будет выстрел, то он не нанес особого вреда, и надавил.  
Хруст костей был невыносим, но если что, Кирхайс извинится потом, не сейчас. Слишком гладко складывился выстрел и человек, который обязан был их узнать, но не узнал. Давал стрелку прицелиться?.. Бешеный норов Ройенталь в очередной раз спас им жизнь.  
Метродотель скулил, качая поломанную руку. Кольцо Кирхайс с него снял, не церемонясь. Он же швырнул его на колени перед Ройенталь. Солдаты крепко держали захваченного стрелка.  
— Имперская сука, ты сдохнешь. И щенок ваш сдохнет!  
Ройенталь взяла бластер за дуло и от души вмазала ему по губам рукояткой. Тот сплюнул кровь и выбитый зуб.  
— Завтра разберусь, — презрительно сказала она, вытирая испачканный кровью бластер о футболку. — И без самоуправства. Он еще должен говорить.  
Пленных увели. Ройенталь была готова сесть в машину, но Кирхайс схватил ее за плечо.  
— Бурный вечер. Не знаю, как тебе, а мне надо выпить.  
Владелец ресторана растерянно стоял в дверях, а потом с радостью проводил дорогих гостей в вип-зал. В общем зале стояла мертвенная тишина. 

Кирхайс дождался, пока официант наполнит бокалы и уйдет.   
— Ты сама сказала, что разберешься завтра, не так ли? Твое здоровье, — Кирхайс салютовал бокалом и не опускал его, пока Ройенталь не выпила до дна.  
Потом он налил ей еще, а себе только обновил.   
Стол, разделяющий их, мешал. Ее хотелось обнять, ее нестерпимо хотелось взять на руки, чтобы она выплакалась. Люди имеют право плакать, даже если они генерал-губернаторы.  
После третьего бокала Кирхайс спросил:  
— Почему ты хотела бы быть похожей на отца?  
Она вскинулась - Еще не пьяная, но три бокала на голодный желудок сыграли свою роль.  
— Потому что тогда я бы знала, кто он — мой отец. Садовник с крепкими руками? Граф, случайно встреченный на балу? Или, быть может, сын графа? Если бы я была похожа на отца, то вопросов бы не было. А я могу быть зачата от кого угодно. У нас с матерью… много общего, Кирхайс. — Она нарочито пьяно улыбнулась. — Не забывай этого. Скажешь, куда тебе отправить платье.  
— Ты думаешь, я не догадывался? В кают-компании только и разговоров о том, кому посчастливилось на этот раз.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не пью с офицерами, Кирхайс. Поэтому откуда мне знать, что они говорят за моей спиной.  
— Ты пьешь только с Миттермайером?  
— И с тобой, как видишь.  
Изысканная пища казалась Кирхайсу безвкусной. Он покрутил бутылку, чтобы прочитать про вино и занять руки.  
— Ты знаешь про виноград бастардо?  
— Очаровательное название. Не знаю. У тебя заготовленная красивая легенда?  
Кирхайс смутился.  
— Да. Можно и так сказать. Нет ничего особенного в вырожденной виноградной лозе, но никогда не бывало такого, чтобы виноград по вкусу превосходил ее. Этот смог. Этот выродок был лучше материнского вина, поэтому его назвали бастардо.  
— Выродок… я запомню это слово, Кирхайс.  
— Я хотел сказать, что кто бы ни был твоим отцом, ты превзошла обоих родителей. Тем, какая ты есть, не благодаря званию или связям.  
— Благодаря Райнхарду, как и ты, Кирхайс. Кто мы без него?  
— Не смей убегать через окно, даже если я паршивый собеседник, — Кирхайс снова обновил ее бокал.  
— Я помню условия договора. Не волнуйся.   
Остаток вечера прошел в молчании. Кирхайс не знал, как выразить свое “Что я могу сделать для тебя?”. Над ними висел завтрашний день. Допросы — малоприятная история. Хуже будет если выяснится, что покушение готовилось на него. Как тогда оправдать ее перед Райнхардом? Как тогда забыть ее слова про Грильпарцера? Как умолчать о них?..  
— Довольно, — скомандовала она после горячего. — Нет смысла сидеть тут дальше.   
— Ты не будешь десерт?  
Кирхайс вдруг отчетливо понял, что происходит: она на грани. Он видел солдат, которые после многочасового боя были счастливы умереть. Тогда не надо принимать решения, не надо волочить непослушное тело в доспех, в рубку, в истребитель. Умереть — самое простое, самое искреннее из решений. Так и она. Если повезет, она сможет дотянуть до встречи с Райнхардом, просто потому, что если она не пойдет добровольно, то ее уведут силой. Солдаты подчинятся решению императора, а не мятежного адмирала. Не все. Многие. С этим срочно надо было что-то делать, но что?   
Ройенталь посмотрела на тарелку с пирожным, как на врага, которого придется расчленить перед тем, как уничтожить.  
— Давай же. Почувствуй запах, попробуй вкус. Не торопись. Проживи этот десерт, он хорош.  
Она честно ковырнула пирожное, а потом отложила вилку.  
— Не могу, Кирхайс. Извини. Я помню, что должна тебе свидание, но чем раньше начнут поиски тех, кто стоит за покушением, тем лучше. Бергергрюн уже работает, но после того, как они пропустили снайпера... И даже не хочу думать, почему стрелок промахнулся. И… я должна это сказать. Боюсь, что могли стрелять в тебя. Покушение на императора и покушение на доверенное лицо императора — оба на вверенной мне территории. Мы оба знаем, что я должна сделать.  
— Отдай бластер, Ройенталь, — Кирхайс тщательно проговорил каждое слово.  
Он ждал, пока она достанет бластер, покрутит в руках, примериваясь, потом протянет ему рукоятью вперед.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что он у меня не один.  
— Понимаю. И хочу напомнить, что решение принимает Райнхард. И только.   
— Мне отказано даже в этой малости?  
— Ты нужна мне живой.  
— Позаботься о моем императоре, Кирхайс.  
Она скомкала салфетку и вышла из-за стола. Кирхайсу пришлось ее догонять. 

Еще раз она попыталась сбежать на ступенях гостиницы, но Кирхайс не дал. Они все равно жили в соседних номерах, поэтому…  
— Вы сегодня ночуете у меня, Ройенталь. Во избежание недоразумений.  
— Я не буду стреляться в эту ночь, обещаю. Я могу пойти к себе, ваше превосходительство? — мрачно спросила она.  
— Нет. Если покушение было совершено на меня, то я не доверю охрану никому, кроме вас. Мы хорошо работаем в паре, не так ли? Опять же, стрелок явно сказал не буду повторять что, а мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вас пристрелили в собственной спальне.  
— Уж лучше в вашей?  
— Я хотя бы смогу оказать первую помощь.  
Он все же втолкнул ее в номер и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
— Ты устала, — обнять оказалось проще. Она не вырывалась, не говорила обидных слов. Просто стояла, разрешая делать с собой все. — Пойдем ляжем на диван, только сначала надо переодеться. Твоя футболка в крови, помнишь?  
Ройенталь захватила футболку на спине и стянула. Кирхайс еле успел отвернуться, чтобы найти в шкафу чистую сорочку.  
Она потонула в ней. Не спасали ни подвернутые рукава ни мнимая непрозрачность ткани.  
— Пойдем, — Кирхайс утянул ее на диван и посадил на колени. — Я буду строить домик.   
— Что такое “домик”? — дежурно поинтересовалась она.   
Он укрыл ее пледом и обнял.  
— Домик — это место, где безопасно. Где ничто не угрожает. Никто не пытается тебя убить или сместить. Никто не трогает, против твоей воли. Смотри. Видишь? — он поправил плед, чтобы укрыть ее с головой, и обнял покрепче. — Теперь ты в домике и с тобой ничего не случится.  
— Я не знаю как это, Кирхайс. Меня пытались убить все, начиная с матери. Я единственная женщина-адмирал. Вопреки всему. Я не знаю, что значит безопасность.  
У него защемило сердце от того, какой хрупкой она казалась у него на руках, какой несчастной.  
— Это так, как сейчас. Не думай. Чувствуй.  
Сидеть оказалось не очень удобно. Ее дыхание опаляло грудь, приходилось забывать, что она в его сорочке. Что она не давала согласие.  
Когда ее дыхание, наконец, выровнялось, зазвонил комм - Райнхард всегда умел выбрать удобное время.   
Тихо выругавшись, Кирхайс нажал на кнопку приема. Райнхард был привычно блистателен, несмотря на домашний халат.  
— Кирхайс! — хорошо, что у комма можно уменьшить громкость, чтобы не разбудить.  
— Да, ваше величество, — Кирхайс почтительно склонил голову, хотя видео и не было включено.  
— Ну сколько раз можно просить, Кирхайс. — поморщился Райнхард.   
— Да, Райнхард. Извини.  
Нет, Кирхайс не забывал обращаться на “ты”, когда они только вдвоем. Просто Райнхард исправлял его далеко не всегда. Часто он требовал именно почтительного отношения даже в личной беседе.   
— Ты должен был выйти вечером на связь, — Райнхард недоволен и его можно понять. Наверняка ему хотелось бы узнать информацию из первых рук.   
— Вечер еще не закончился. — Кирхайс тяжело вздохнул и поправил женщину у себя на коленях, чтобы она не сползала.  
— Мне доложили о покушении. Как она?  
— Спит, — Кирхайс прислушался. Ройенталь явно проснулась, но лежала тихо, не шевелясь.  
— Она не ранена, все в порядке? — в голосе сквозило беспокойство, как если бы они обсуждали их общую младшую сестру.  
— Нет, стрелок промазал, а второго обезвредил я, — это была правда.   
— Ты уверен? С ней никогда нельзя быть уверенным. С нее станется притвориться, что все хорошо, — пришлось еще уменьшить громкость. Райнхард в ярости стукнул кулаком по ладони.  
Интересно, кто проболтался о том, что ее рана затягивалась значительно дольше обычного срока просто потому, что она отказывалась лежать в койке, пока идет бой?  
— Я тебе так не дорог, что ты предлагаешь мне заняться тщательным изучением ее тела на предмет царапин?..  
— Я уверен, что ты найдешь повод, — скулы Райнхарда порозовели от смущения. Он не сразу понял, что предложил. — Миттермайер летит на Хайнессен с намерением стереть его в порошок. Его не стал разубеждать даже Оберштайн, хотя мне кажется, что Ураганный жаждет и твоей крови. Я попросил, чтобы если что, он захватил твою голову на обратном пути.  
Райнхард начал шутить, значит расслабился.   
— Приятно знать, что я тебе важен и нужен. По крайней мере некоторые части тела.  
— Оберштайн не успел к отбытию “Беовульфа” и доберется позднее. Но я надеюсь, что как только приземлится Миттермайер, вы отправитесь ко мне. Оба.  
— Конечно, — в этом их планы совпадали.  
— И постарайся довести ее живой. — Райнхард замолчал — Я могу тебя увидеть?   
— Нет, — вежливо и ровно ответил Кирхайс. Он не собирался включать видео.  
— Я жду вас.  
Райнхард нажал отбой, не давая понять реакцию на отказ.

Кирхайс покачал свою драгоценную ношу, успокаивая, как маленького ребенка. Потом приподнял плед, чтобы дать немного больше свежего воздуха и сказал в темноту: “Помни, ты в домике”.  
Наверное надо было предложить ей поплакать, но она, наверное, не знала, что плакать не признак слабости или женственности. Это признак человечности, которую она так старательно вытравливала из себя все эти годы. Потому что, в их безумном мире, только так она могла делать то, что у нее получалось хорошо — убивать людей.

***  
Они не встречались несколько дней. Ройенталь избегала его, делая все, чтобы они не остались один на один. Бергергюн, чувствуя ли настроение начальницы или подчиняясь приказу, сначала вежливо предлагал выйти Кирхайсу, а потом уже покидал кабинет сам, чтобы ни секунды они не могли остаться наедине. Кирхайс, наверное, мог бы вызвать ее. Приказать явиться с повинной. Подчинить. Но уступить казалось более верным. Вот так, давая ей возможность самой прожить грядущее изменение.  
Все произошло, как приказал Райнхард — “Барбаросса” был готов к взлету сразу после приземления “Беовульфа”. Кирхайс видел, как Митермайер спустился по трапу. Как, будто случайно, поравнялся с Ройенталь, и они замерли. Он взял ее за плечо и несколько секунд, не более, они смотрели друг к другу в глаза. Со стороны показалось, что прожили жизнь на двоих. Миттермайер сказал что-то — Кирхайс не мог прочитать по губам и не слышал, что ответила Ройенталь. Уже на трапе “Барбароссы” она обернулась к своей армии и приветственно подняла руку — она добровольный пленник на чужом флагмане. “Тристан” полетит следом, сопровождая свою госпожу.  
Пройдя в назначенную каюту, Ройенталь посмотрела Кирхайсу в глаза, расслабленно улыбнулась и закрыла дверь у него перед носом.

На второй день терпеливого ожидания Кирхайс начал волноваться. Он не сразу заметил за собой излишнюю требовательность — признак нервозности, и подавленное молчание — загнанное внутрь себя желание спросить “как она”. Ординарец, ее ординарец, не расскажет сам. С чего бы это вдруг? Кирхайсу казалось, что мальчишка тревожился, но, скорее, он просто вложил собственные эмоции в бесстрастное лицо еще ребенка, который преданно служил своей госпоже и даже походил на нее в чем-то.   
Ординарец вышел из ее каюты с полным подносом еды. К блюдам едва притронулись, что было плохим знаком. Поэтому перед ужином Кирхайс поймал мальчишку на подходе и перехватывает поднос. Ординарцу не откажешь в услужливости. Мясо, овощи, фрукты, несколько бутербродов на выбор, шоколад складываются в нехитрый шифр: “Пожалуйста, ваше превосходительство, съешьте хоть что-нибудь”.  
Он придержал дверь, давая Кирхайсу зайти, и почтительно остался с другой стороны. Сейчас время мужских игр с затейным названием “Покорми Адмирала”. Кирхайс в них уже играл, правда они назывались “Покорми еще-не-кайзера питательно, сбалансированно и полноценно, чтобы шерсть была мягкой и шелковистой даже во время линьки”.  
Ройенталь бескультурно валялась на кровати. Хоть в пижаме, а не в сапогах, удовлетворенно отметил про себя Кирхайс.  
— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты ела вместе со всеми в офицерской столовой, Ройенталь.   
— Почему я не могу позволить себе удовольствие есть не вылезая из постели, раз есть такая возможность, ваше превосходительство?  
— Ты не пленник на “Барбароссе” и было бы неплохо не пугать команду “Тристана”. Поверь мне, слухи уже пошли, в том числе о том, что ты боишься, что тебя отравят, поэтому не ешь вообще.  
— Может я худею, чтобы к моменту встречи с Его Величеством проявить себя во всей красе? Я же женщина, мне всегда есть где похудеть, не так ли?  
— О да, он тебя ценит исключительно за красивые глаза! — Кирхайс тяжело вздохнул и поставил поднос на прикроватный столик. — Двигайся! Господин советник изволит разделить с тобой ложе.  
Нарочито громко кряхтя, Ройенталь сместилась ровно настолько, чтобы Кирхайс мог сесть на кровать.   
— Теперь ты продемонстрируешь мне свои навыки по приему пищи не вставая с койки. Смотри, тут вкусное мясо, овощи какие-то, соус… Твой ординарец, сдается мне, душу из кока вынул, потому что мне вот такое не подают!  
— Ешь, Кирхайс, я действительно не голодна, — сказала Ройенталь и откинулась на подушку. — Или ты хочешь сказать, что мне не скоро предстоит есть что-то вкуснее тюремной баланды? Но я надеюсь, что Райнхард будет милостив, ускорив мой жизненный путь.  
— Да, было бы неплохо, чтобы ты взяла Изерлон до того, как расклеишься окончательно.  
— Они и так скоро сдадутся. Они достаточно глупы, чтобы их можно было выманить и разбить. Райнхард справится без меня.   
— Ешь, я тебе сказал! — от раздражения перехватило дыхание. Кирхайс не знал, его злило, что она не выполняла приказ, или что лежала на постели сломанной куклой.  
— Нет, Кирхайс. Я обязательно поем, когда почувствую голод, обещаю тебе, — спокойно ответила она. — И я пью воду, так что все в порядке. Не волнуйся.   
— Тогда чего ты хочешь? Ты двое суток не выходишь из каюты. Так нельзя. Чего. Ты. Хочешь?  
Они замолчали оба. Кирхайс ждал, изучая собственные руки. Ему не хотелось смотреть на то, как она ладонью закрывает лицо, чтобы не видеть. Он просто слушал, как шумит вентиляция, как Ройенталь тихо и ровно дышит. Если бы он не был погружен в звуки, то пропустил бы просьбу, настолько тихо она сказала:  
— Домик, Кирхайс. Я хочу домик.

Время перестало существовать. Исчезли звуки, запахи, свет. Осталось только собственное тяжелое, непослушное тело. Кирхайс взвалил его на кровать, вытянулся и прижал ее к себе, как прижимают любимых женщин. Чтобы они беззащитно прятались в сгибе руки и сладко дышали нежностью куда-то в грудь. Он даже повернулся на бок сначала, чтобы обнять ее целиком, чтобы сделать тот самый домик, а потом уже, лег на спину, чтобы ей было чем дышать.   
С ней было упоительно удобно лежать. Очень уютно. Кирхайс старался отдать свое ощущение спокойствия и тепла. Он сидел на пирсе и смотрел, как она сильными уверенными гребками рассекала морскую гладь. Ей все нипочем, а он не хотел лезть в холодную воду. Достаточно уже того, что порыв ветра холодил бок. Подтянувшись на руках, она вытащила на пирс гибкое тело, столь привлекательное в раздельном купальнике. Кожа, вся в капельках воды, сияла на солнце драгоценным украшением.  
Кирхайсу стало щекотно, когда она наклонилась над ним и соленая вода капнула с волос ему на нос.  
— Просыпайся!   
Ее волосы действительно мокрые, и с них капельками стекала вода, а тело уже начерно затянуто в китель. Синяки под глазами стали темнее, черты лица заострились, но она улыбалась, готовая к бою с собой.  
— Твое превосходительство изволило делить со мной ложе, теперь мое превосходительство изволит делить с тобой трапезу. В столовой же найдется немного еды для заблудших душ?  
Кирхайс опоздал притянуть ее к себе и поцеловать. Она двигалась быстро и резко, не оставаясь в покое.   
— Боюсь, что из-за тебя мне придется питаться бутербродами, — Кирхайс нарочито вальяжно потянулся, — И ты же понимаешь, да, что все решат, будто тебя оживил бурный секс?  
— Какой бурный! Я тебя умоляю. Кровать цела, бумаги на столе, шкаф не повален в процессе. Где свидетельства? — отшутилась Ройнталь с таким серьезным выражением лица, что Кирхайс прочувствовал все годы разницы в возрасте и, главное, разницу не только в количестве, но и в качестве. Он ни разу не ронял шкаф во время любовных игр! Жизнь стала казаться серой и скучной.  
— Я сейчас оставлю тебе засос на шее, и ты ничего не докажешь, — буркнул он, чтобы сохранить лицо.  
— Конечно, особенно Райнхарду. Что я там должна была сделать? Извиниться? Он поймет, что меня кто-то на “Барбароссе” долго и старательно вдохновлял на прочувствованные извинения. Кто бы это мог быть?  
— Скорее он скрашивал последние дни, причем, возможно, свои. Среди офицеров, кстати, бытует легенда, что ты откусываешь партнерам головы после, так сказать, соития. Никто не видел твоих мужчин.   
Она не помрачнела, не изменилась в лице, а сказала так же весело и задорно: “Платье отправлено на Один, Кирхайс. Ты заберешь его в доме родителей”, — только он услышал фальшь в ее радости. Или ему хотелось так думать.  
Кирхайс спустил ноги с кровати, размял затекшее плечо, встал, направляясь к кителю, но вместо этого молниеносным броском сгреб ее в объятия.  
— Я сказал ерунду и прошу прощения. Вернее прошу не откусывать мне голову хотя бы после первого раза.  
— Ты уверен, что стоит портить нашу дружбу сексом, Кирхайс? — она не вырывалась, но не делала и попытки обнять.  
— А я не дружу с тобой, Ройенталь. И не беру назад сказанных слов.   
— Конечно, ты просто засыпаешь при любом удобном… — возмутилась она, и Кирхайс не дал ей договорить — поцеловал, старательно удерживая, пока она не сильно вырывалась.  
Почувствовав уже увесистый толчок в грудь, все же отпустил.   
— Еда, Кирхайс! Мы шли есть! И, возможно, пить. Я подумаю, — возмущенно сказала она, будто не первый поцелуй сорвали с ее невинных уст, а макнули в бочку с водой.   
— Вот. Я так и знал, — Кирхайсу пришлось драматично воздеть руки к потолку. — Ты, при каждом удобном случае, пьешь. А мне и моргнуть в постели нельзя. Но действительно пора идти, иначе только твой ординарец и сможет добыть еду на этом корабле.  
Ройенталь удовлетворенно хмыкнула. Видимо она была высокого мнения о способностях юноши.

Кирхайс знал, что на капитанский мостик “Барбароссы” она поднялась только один раз. Они все одинаковы — адмиралы его величества. Они все готовы стоять за плечом только одного командира, по крайней мере пока он жив. Они привыкли к власти, к удобному креслу, к тому, что за плечом стоят другие. Ожидать, что Ройенталь, даже сейчас, находясь в опале, встанет чуть сбоку, пока он сидит, откинувшись на мягкую спинку — глупо.   
У Кирхайса не было цели поставить себя выше ее, поэтому они встречались на обсервационной палубе, вернее в офицерской гостиной, из которой Кирхайс взмахом руки сделал бар для двоих. На стене видны неправильные звезды - это не тот экран, к которому она привыкла, но приходится довольствоваться малым. Иногда Кирхайсу казалось, что она высматривала безнадежно отставший “Тристан”, и от этого внутри поднималась сложная ревность к Бергергюну. Он предан своей госпоже, возможно излишне. Приходилось старательно убеждать себя, что Бергерюном двигала отеческо-братская любовь и солдатское восхищение, никак иначе.  
— Сколько у меня осталось времени, Кирхайс, — спросила она не оборачиваясь. Знала, по шуму скользнувший в сторону двери, что он зашел. Никто, кроме него да ординарца не смел тревожить ее покой. Но ординарец шагает легче, он появляется и исчезает подобный корабельному призраку, возможно тоже влюбленный в свою госпожу.   
— Около недели. Миттермайер добрался за четырнадцать дней, но “Беовульф” старой конструкции. “Барбаросса” может двигаться быстрее. Мне приказано двигаться быстрее.  
— Ясно, — Ройенталь продолжила смотреть в фальшивое звездное небо панелей. — Наверное, мой черед спросить. Чего ты хочешь, Кирхайс?  
Слова нашлись с трудом. Ему хотелось снять с нее плащ и еще раз увидеть в том платье, снова расстегнуть молнию и в этот раз не опускать глаз. Хотелось увидеть в ее взгляде любовь, желание, страсть, а не предчувствие смерти, которое, кажется, поселилось в ней навсегда. Хотелось дурачиться вместе с ней и сталкивать друг друга с пирса в теплое море. Хотелось бродить по улицам, слизывая тающее на солнце мороженое. Хотелось быть рядом, вместе не только в мрачных коридорах космических кораблей или в желтизне правительственных зданий. Хотелось даже завести кота, чтобы он приходил именно на его колени, даря торжество и превосходство.  
— У меня очень простые желания: обнять, заснуть рядом, просыпаясь видеть, что ты все еще не исчезла.   
— Зачем? В чем смысл?  
— А почему обязательно должен быть смысл? Это просто приятно. Мне понравилось тебя обнимать.  
— Я не просыпаюсь утром с мужчинами, Кирхайс.  
— Попробуй.  
— У меня есть около недели, чтобы пробовать? Но почему именно с тобой? Думаешь, я не найду другого для экспериментов на этом корабле?  
Не выдержав, Кирхайс обнял ее и тихонько рассмеялся в макушку.  
— Нет, Ройенталь. Ни на этом корабле, ни на любом из кораблей моего флота не найдется того, кто сможет бросить мне вызов и выйти из схватки живым.   
— Ты передал эту информацию в предполетных инструкциях, Кирхайс? — она не двигалась, продолжая изучать фальшивые звезды.  
— Думаю, что достаточно один раз увидеть, как я смотрю на тебя.   
Она была очень теплой, ее было приятно обнимать. Так приятно затаскивать на колени кошку, которая еще не определилась, хочет она на них быть или нет. Но если удачно почесать за ушами, то чаша весов склонится в твою пользу и тебе будет разрешено гладить ее и впредь.  
— Пошли ложиться, Ройенталь. Уже поздно.  
— Ты не понимаешь, Кирхайс. Дело не в том, что ты не нравишься мне. Я с удовольствием пересплю с тобой, но с тех пор, как я получила привилегию личной каюты, я сплю одна.  
— Одну ночь, Ройенталь.  
— Я… — она напряглась как струна, а потом расслабилась. — Я плохо сплю, Кирхайс. Ты не сможешь нормально отдохнуть, а ты должен быть свеж.  
— Ничего, если у меня будут синяки в пол лица, то мне будут завидовать все встречные от адмиралов до солдат. Пожалуйста.  
— Это приказ, Кирхайс? — спросила она тихо?  
— Нет, невозможный ты человек, — Кирхайс схватил ее на руки, — Это я пытаюсь тебя очаровать. Так что либо ты идешь сама, либо я несу тебя через весь корабль.  
— Плащ только подбери. А то еще споткнешься, — фыркнула она.  
Перед дверью из каюты она все же вывернулась, тщательно разгладила форму и отчеканила:  
— Можешь прийти через полтора часа. Не раньше.

Трижды за ночь Кирхайс вставал, чтобы забрать ее из кресла обратно в постель. Забывшись беспокойным сном она ворочалась, а потом уходила, чтобы не мешать. Кирхайс же просыпался только тогда, когда она вставала. Разве что под утро, раздраженный необходимостью каждый раз вылезать из под одеяла, прижал к себе, лишая возможности двигаться, не давая уйти, принимая ее вместе со всеми кошмарами.  
— Что тебе снилось, Ройенталь, — спросил он за завтраком, который согласился съесть не выходя из каюты.  
— Всегда снится разное, — с выражением легкого презрения на лице, она смотрела на яичницу. Та была делано-равнодушна. — Под утро, впрочем, мне снилось, что меня пришило копьем к мостику, и я смотрю на потолок. Было хорошо и спокойно.  
— Это было не копье, Ройенталь, — Кирхайс понял, что мучительно краснеет, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Совершенно. — Я просто тебя обнял. Но мысль про копье кажется мне… интересной.  
— Что с вами сделала военная служба, господин советник? Какие сальности вы говорите женщине!  
Кирхайс пожал плечами и углубился в созерцание кофейной гущи. У него оставалось чуть меньше недели, чтобы подготовиться к встрече с Райнхардом и чтобы поцеловать ее еще раз.

***  
— Ты быстр, Кирхайс. Быстрее, чем Волк Бури.   
Император радостен? Раздражен? Устал? В предвкушении?  
Впервые за долгое время Кирхайс не мог понять, что творилось у Райнхарда в душе. Конечно, он согласился принять Кирхайса первым — иначе и быть не могло, но что он чувствовал сейчас? Загадка.  
Кирхайс стоял, слегка расставив ноги и сложив руки за спиной. Обычная поза: полуподчинение, полуроль, полунаглость.  
— Я верный слуга вашего величества и стараюсь в точности исполнять приказы. Она извиняется перед тобой, Райнхард, — начать с вассальной почтительности и закончить старой дружбой казалось разумным.  
— Может быть она скажет за себя сама, Кирхайс? — Райнхард все же встал с трона и в раздражении отбросил мешающий плащ.   
— Я надеюсь на это.  
Если бы не были задернуты шторы, то Кирхайс подошел бы к окну, чтобы можно было смотреть и не видеть. Но плотная ткань скрыла солнечный день — не отвлечься. Он бессознательно следил взглядом за Райнхардом, который казался уставшим и от этого еще более опасным, чем всегда. Скорым на расправу.  
— Ты хотел сказать еще что-то, Кирхайс. Не стоит заставлять нас ждать слишком долго.   
— Да.  
Стоило бы опуститься на колено перед своим господином. Стоило бы налить выпить им обоим. Было столько прекрасных вариантов, которые не обязывают тебя говорить сразу. Но Кирхайс продолжал стоять, и Райнхард подошел ближе, намотал прядь на палец, маня ложным обещанием тепла, и притянул к себе, как когда-то давно.  
— О чем ты хочешь попросить, Кирхайс?  
Кирхайс закрыл глаза, признаваясь в трусости и слабости. Он не мог позволить себе увидеть, как исказится лицо Райнхарда. Тот не прогонит, нет, но оттолкнет предателя его доверия.  
— Разреши ей стать моей женой, Райнхард, — слова эхом отразились от стен, ворвались в сердце, кровью застучали в ушах.  
Давно, очень давно, Кирхайс мечтал, что однажды Райнхард притянет его к себе так близко, что можно будет поцеловать. И тогда счастливее человека не было бы на всем свете. Теперь у одного есть женщина — измена ли это это их дружбе? У другого — надежда на женщину — оскорбление ли это их любви, которая так и осталась верностью?  
— Раньше звезды в твоих глазах сияли только для меня, Кирхайс, — сказал Райнхард с неожиданной мягкостью. — Теперь ты закрываешь веки, чтобы я не увидел их?  
Кирхайс разрешил себе видеть только тогда, когда Райнхард убрал руку. Важно не допустить на лицо циничную ухмылку, которая пошла бы Ройенталь, но не советнику Его Величества. Ройенталь не волнуют ни звезды, ни глаза, ни он сам. Наверное. Но Кирхайс будет упорен.  
— Она не знает, что я хочу взять ее в жены. Вернее догадывается. Или знает. С ней не просто.  
— Смотрю мы одинаково умеем очаровывать женщин, Кирхайс. Но почему ты спрашиваешь моего разрешения?  
— Потому что она твой адмирал, и только твой. Она принадлежит тебе. И я не могу ее взять без твоего согласия.  
— Ты не можешь ее взять в первую очередь без ее согласия.  
— Я имел ввиду в жены!  
— Ты все так же невинен, мой Кирхайс, — Райнхард улыбнулся так довольно, будто искал подтверждение тому, что Кирхайс не изменился. Что они оба не изменились.  
— Я просто устал от словесных баталий, поскольку редко выхожу из них победителем. Не дай ей умереть, Райнхард. Клянусь, она предана тебе.  
— Я понял. С ней ничего не случится. Не тревожься за нее, и за себя тоже.  
Кирхайс почтительно склонился, высказывая уважение к мудрости и выдержке Райнхарда. Тот не видел. Он уже поднялся к трону, сел, красиво расправляя плащ и, закинув ногу на ногу, скомандовал:   
— Зови ее, Кирхайс. Надеюсь, что мы оба переживем эту встречу.  
Кирхайс коротко кивнул. Он прекрасно понял о ком шла речь. 

***  
Первое, что бросилось Райнхарду в глаза - красота Ройенталь. Гордая посадка головы, высокие скулы, брови вразлет, глаза эти колдовские. Никогда не видел в ней женщину — судил по поступкам, и вот пропустил.  
Она замерла посреди зала, глядя прямо перед собой.  
— Я даже не смею и надеяться на прилюдные извинения, но хотя бы в личном порядке, Ройенталь...  
Конечно, Райнхард думал, что она преклонит колено, ударит кулаком в пол и заверит его в своей преданности, заодно извинившись. Но видимо пафосные клятвы остались в прошлом.  
— Я должна была умереть, чтобы вы жили, мой император, но не смогла и этого. Прошу разрешения сделать это сейчас.  
Голос не дрогнул, она даже не сжала кулаки. Все просто — жизни или смерть, черное или белое, а ты замер на острие топора, не зная по какую сторону проснешься утром.  
Проснешься ли.  
Отвернувшись, Райнхард тайком выпрямил руку. Пальцы мелко дрожали, а к горлу начала подступать предательская тошнота.  
— Не разрешаю, Ройенталь. Мне нужен Изерлон, — он не хотел смотреть ей в глаза, поэтому решил предложить вино - их общую воду. Приятно быть императором, у тебя всегда есть возможность выпить и никто не осудит. — Вы не справились на Хайнессене, но от вас всегда был толк в бою. Галактика все еще не принадлежит мне целиком.  
Хотелось повторять ее имя как заклинание, ведь она один из самых уравновешенных офицеров Рейхсфота. Повторно вызванный по подозрению в измене.  
Та, что раскаивалась только в том, что не успела вовремя умереть, будто Люца, Фаренхайта и десятков других было недостаточно. Будто Райнхард древний кровавый божок, который оживает только от человеческих жертвоприношений. Интересно, Хильдегарде считает так же?  
Никогда не считал себя знатоком человеческих душ, но беглого взгляда достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как она отчаянно цеплялась за гордость, чтобы остаться на плаву. А ведь только что он оскорбил ее, не став приукрашивать события этих недель.  
Не справилась.  
Она не справилась с мирной жизнью, с обычными людьми.  
Надо было отправлять Кирхайса, но подчинился слабости, решив оставить его при себе. И вот она цена. Еще один мертвый офицер да гросс-адмирал, который вот вот сойдет с ума от того, что его не считают лучшим.  
Справившись с дрожанием рук, Райнхард налил вино в два бокала и один подал ей.  
— Нет, не яд. Не надейтесь. Вы нужны мне живой. Без вас я не смогу взять Изерлон.  
— Миттермайера достаточно, — ее голос почти ровен.  
— И все равно я не буду переводить на вас яд. У меня не столь велики запасы, как вы, возможно, думаете.  
Она все же приняла бокал, все же салютовала, все же пригубила, подчиняясь жесту.  
— Хотя меня сейчас интересуют не ваши успехи или неудачи, Ройенталь, — Райнхард запнулся, выбирая слова, и остановился на нейтральном: — Вы же женщина?  
Пауза вышла неловкой, но Ройенталь хотя бы стала снова человеком. Взгляд брошенный поверх бокала отражал удивление не то тем, что она женщина, не то тем, что ее император только сейчас это заметил. Замечал и раньше, но никогда не придавал этому значение.  
— Почему вы не завели семью, не вышли замуж? У многих офицеров есть семьи, это не делает их лучше или хуже.  
— Мне дорога свобода, мой император, — она пригубила бокал еще раз и добавила, подбирая слова. Костяшки пальцев, сжимающих ножку бокала побелели от тщательно сдерживаемой ярости. — Свобода, фамилия, статус, принятие решений, звание. Все, чего я добилась исчезнет, как только мне сделают одолжение, взяв в жены, а потом меня заставят рожать.  
Ройенталь закрыла глаза и сделала еще глоток. Может быть Райнхарду показалось и кровавая капля на губе была всего лишь вином?  
Интересно, Хильдегарде фон Мариендорф думает так же? Так же не хочет терять свободу?  
— А как же любовь, Ройенталь? Она не важна для вас? Вы не хотели бы выйти замуж за любимого человека? Проводить вместе вечера? Заботится друг о друге?  
— Для того, чтобы проводить вместе вечера, совершенно не обязателен брак, ваше величество.  
Это приятно греющее изнутри желание убивать поднялось в Райнхарде в тот миг, когда она поставила бокал на сервировочный столик. Нахалка!  
Он не успевает удивиться, когда лба касается твердая холодная ладонь:  
— У вас жар, ваше величество. Опять. Вы должны лечь в постель. Я позову медиков.  
— Мне не нужны медики и няньки, Ройенталь, — Райнхард отпрянул, искренне оскорбленный прикосновением. Дальнейшее было местью, недостойной, конечно же, его должности. — Кирхайс спросил, может ли он взять вас в жены и я ответил согласием.  
— Вы должны лечь.  
Ройнеталь нахмурилась, будто и не слышала того, как он сказал о ней, как о собственности, которая перешла из одних рук в другие.  
— Я дополню свое разрешение правом для вас сохранить фамилию и статус.  
— Даже право не рожать детей не отменяет того, что вы бредите, — она поджала губы и развернулась к выходу из тронного зала.  
Что там говорил Кирхайс? Она здесь, чтобы просить прощения? Как же мало он ее знал, а еще решился связать с ней судьбу!  
Райнхард был слишком занят тем, чтобы поставить бокал на столик, не разбив, поэтому пропустил, когда Кирхайс зашел в зал.  
Судя по выражению его лица, Ройенталь успела нашептать о прискорбно плохом самочувствии его величества.  
Райнхард никогда не был трусом - это был инстинктивный шаг назад, когда потенциальная семья Кирхайс попыталась взять его в клещи.  
— Все в порядке, — вяло улыбнулся Райнхард, делая вид, что это часть гениального плана. — Я и сам хотел обратиться в медчасть.  
Ему не верили. Лучший друг и женщина-адмирал собирались подвергнуть его, императора Нового Рейха, унизительному медицинскому вмешательству. Двойной мятеж, которому ничего не смог бы противопоставить и Миттермайер. Перед лицом такой опасности даже объяснение с Хильдегарде перестало казаться таким мучительно неотвратимым.

***  
Кирхайс пафосно рухнул на кровать и закрыл лицо подушкой. Он спрятался и умер. Его больше нет.  
Определенно, тяжело в лечении, легко в Вальгалле, но тяжело в лечении было не только Райнхарду, но и всем окружающим. Хорошо, что хоть Ройенталь смогла уговорить фройляйн Мариендорф пригласить медбрата. Согласно слухам на собеседовании фройляйн улыбалась и задавала вопросы, а Ройенталь подпирала стену и сверлила взглядом. Место получил медбрат, который со словами “Военные не будут учить меня работать” попытался хлопнуть дверью. Не удалось. Был отловлен и представлен к Его Величеству.  
Кирхайсу выпала роль уговаривателя лечиться, Ройенталь иногда появлялась в комнате и применяла физическое воздействие, если Райнхард бунтовал. Довольно часто было достаточно одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы тот ложился обратно под капельницу, даже если через двадцать минут ее приходилось снимать, потому что его рвало.  
Миттермайер, Биттенфельд и Вален кружили с двух сторон Изерлона, периодически сменяя друг друга. Это была вялотекущая блокада, скорее действующая на нервы, чем наносящая действенный урон. Все ждали, когда император поправится и изволит вкусить радостей битвы. Ни Волк, ни Саламандра, ни даже Вепрь не торопились. Их все устраивало.  
Сверху на Кирхайса плюхнулось что-то тяжелое и твердое. Вернее кто-то. Ройенталь отдохнула и была готова к новым свершениям — ни малейшей жалости к младшим товарищам. Она отобрала подушку и поерзала, демонстрируя удовольствие от жизни.  
— Ему лучше, — сказала она довольно.  
— Кому мы обязаны улучшением?  
— Пленникам с Хайнессенского госпиталя, вернее уважаемой профессуре, которая тут как в гостях, поэтому даже в туалет их провожает пара автоматчиков. Ну и фройляйн Мариендорф, наверное.  
— Он понял, что даже смерть не спасет его от ее занудства? — Кирхайс открыл один глаз, а потом закрыл его. Ройенталь явно задумала недоброе, а у него не было на это сил.  
Райнхард капризничал и отказывался заниматься бумажной работой, свалив все на советника. Передать по цепочке Оберштайну возможности тоже не было - тот плотно сидел на Хайнессене, заваленный проблемами с головой.  
— Не думаю, что она захочет погрузиться с царственным телом на “Брунгильду” и торжественно исчезнуть в вспышке Торхаммера в случае трагического исхода. Но я о другом.  
— Слушаю, моя госпожа, — Кирхайс открыл второй глаз, изображая любопытство.  
— У меня есть для тебя подарок. Ты везде ходишь безоружным и мне это не нравится.   
Спорить Кирхайс не стал. С ней вообще было бесполезно спорить, когда она сидела на нем верхом, поэтому он просто погладил ее по попе, чтобы показать интерес.  
— И что за подарок?  
Она торжественно водрузила ему на грудь коробочку, и руки пришлось убрать. В коробочке было массивное золотое кольцо с сапфиром.  
— Двузарядное. На всякий случай, — веско сказала она.  
Кирхайс рассмотрел кольцо, таинственно мерцавшее на синем бархате, потом перевел взгляд на Ройенталь.  
— Да, — ответил он просто. — Я согласен.  
И на всякий случай поцеловал. Ведь когда делают предложение, то надо действовать быстро, пока тот, кто делает, не передумал. 

 

*** Эпилог  
Рекламные паузы в показах фильмов придуманы для того, чтобы можно было сбегать в туалет или украсть с кухни очередную бутылку лимонада. Это только в книжках знать торжественно вкушает ужин за столом, сервированным по всем правилам. Хотя, как знать, может быть семья Его Величества и соблюдала церемониал. Оберштайн наверняка пытался. По крайней мере он должен был запрещать Фернеру подкармливать собаку со стола. Мюллер рассказывал, что своими глазами видел, как собака Оберштайна увидела в толпе Фернера и подбежала тыкаться носом в ладони — так собаки выпрашивают вкусности. Причем потом она что-то старательно жевала, под молчаливое негодование господина военного министра.  
Ройенталь же никогда правилам не следовала и следовать не собиралась, поэтому рекламную паузу они оба провели не меняя позы. Она лежала задрав ноги на спинку, и устроив голову у него на коленях, Кирхайс просматривал почту на малом комме и отвлекся только, когда реклама шоколадки сменилась кадрами черно-белой хроники, больше напоминающей запись камер видеонаблюдения.  
Молодой человек крупного телосложения в фраке с чужого плеча сидел на диване, потом он встал, замерев, и посмотрел на женщину в платье с бесстыдно оголенными плечами. Их лиц было не разобрать, но кадры сменились, и цветная уже картинка показала кадр со свадьбы господина советника Его Величества и госпожи гросс-адмирала. Невеста улыбалась оператору, а жених не сводил с нее глаз. Экран перечеркнула витиеватая надпись: “Когда мечты становятся реальностью”.  
— Им надо было написать “Бойтесь, оно сбывается”, — хмуро сказал Кирхайс. Он уже видел эту рекламу и ненавидел ее всеми фибрами души. Какой наглостью надо было обладать, чтобы использовать кадры примерки! Будь его воля, то он бы стер ателье в порошок.  
— А мне нравится, поэтому я и разрешила. Все равно согласна носить только их платья, а я же нравлюсь тебе в платьях?  
Кирхайс тяжело вздохнул. Он не любил, когда их совместные фотографии появлялись в прессе. Даже спустя десять лет он смотрел на нее все с тем же глуповато-влюбленным выражением лица.


End file.
